AcceleRacers: Accelerate
by PokeLucario
Summary: 5 years after Vert went missing, Dr. Tezla calls them back in to race in the realms again. Vert comes back and he brings someone with him but something went wrong that no one expected. Be warned, Gender Bending! Read to find out more.
1. The New Plan

AcceleRacers: Accelerate

1. The New Plan

It had been hours since they left to find Vert. They were all siting in the Sweeper and were sighing in disbelief.

"It's hopeless." Kurt said, "We've been searching for hours."

"Don't say that." Lani told him, "We still have a chance."

"We searched everywhere!" Nolo said.

"That's so true. Since he went through the portal, he could be anywhere." Taro said.

"Maybe we can find a way to go back through the portal." Monkey suggested

"I wish we could, Monkey," Lani said, "I wish we could."

"You guys can do whatever you want but I can't live with the pain that we abandoned him. He could be in the grasp of Gelorum and her drones or the Silencerz." Shirako said, "Oh...Did I just say that out loud..." Everyone just stared mindlessly at him.

"What?" He asked. _Inner Shirako: Didn't think I was listening huh. Well, I know something that you don't. Muahahahaha!_

"Did you really say that?" Pork Chop asked.

"Duh." Shirako answered.

"I thought you didn't know how to speak a lot of English 'cause you don't speak much is all..." Pork Chop muttered under his breath.

"You think I can't but I didn't say I couldn't but I can. Baka." Shirako said.

"What's Baka?" Pork Chop asked.

"Idiot." Taro said.

"Now that's just harsh." He said.

"Meh. I could've said worse...Except you have the translator." Shirako stated.

"So true..." Taro muttered

"Why are we talking about this again?" Wylde asked.

"Don't know." Kurt answered.

"Hey, if we can't find Vert, you could recruit Cross." Wylde said.

"You shouldn't think like that Markie." Kurt told him.

"So. You need a new member any way." Wylde said.

"Nick is still in that mental institution, Markie. He's not going to come out that soon." Kurt said.

"You could wait 5 years can't you?" He asked.

"He's probably in a straight jacket right now with a counselor." Kurt joked.

"Just remember, you're the one who sent him there in the first place. If Nolo recruits him, I bet you won't get along." Wylde said.

"Maybe we should stop talking about Nick. It brings back bad memories." Kurt said.

"Who's this Cross guy?" Tork asked.

"He's our brother." Wylde answered

"You have another brother?!" Monkey asked.

"So?" Kurt asked.

"Why is he in a mental institution again?" Karma asked

"Oh. That's a hard one...Um...He went crazy watching some fictional movie and tried to recreate that scene. He used some type of spell thing and set the house on fire." Kurt answered.

"That's harsh." Nolo said.

"It was partly his fault for letting Cross watch TV." Wylde said.

"He isn't allowed to watch television..." Pork Chop muttered

"Why?" Taro asked

"Well, he'll start doing crazy stuff if he watches TV. Like when he made a gun to copy Star Wars and seriously shot a hole through the wall..." Kurt explained. Some of them burst out laughing when he said that. Their mindless chit-chat was cut off by a phone ringing. Shirako picked up his cell and answered the call.

"Yo. Shirako here." He said. Everyone stared at him

"Nani..."

**Not much of a cliffie but the best I could do. R&Ring would be nice. I hope someone reads this story...**


	2. The Phone Call

**I would like to thank august child for reviewing. Yes, only one person reviewed. Sad ain't it. Oh Well.**

**I don't own anything but Cross.**

**But I would definately love to.**

1. The Phone Call

"Nani..." Shirako muttered.

"I wonder who's on the line." Nolo asked

"Doushite?" Shirako asked.

"Um...I'm guessing he asked why right?" Wylde asked, "This is where my watching anime pays off."

"Yup. You learnt your languages I see. Good for you." Taro said.

"Now that's just rude." Wylde said. Shirako dropped the phone and just stared at the floor.

"What happened?" Lani asked. They all looked closer. When Kurt put his hand on his shoulder, he just shrugged it off.

"I have something to do once we reach the city..." He muttered.

"What?" Karma asked. H didn't answer.

"We can't lose another Teku! It means we have to find 2 more people." Nolo stated.

"This is why I suggested Cross." Wylde said.

"Markie!" Kurt shouted.

"What?" He asked. They stopped at the cliff side and said good bye to Shirako.

"Now what do we do?" They asked.

"You guys can get down here. We'll see you next time." Dr. Tezla said.

"Tchau." Kurt said. They got off and relaxed near the cliff side. The question was, are they going to see him again.

"So...Still don't want to recruit Cross?" Wylde asked,

"Ugh...Fine...I'll call him." He took out his phone ans got ready to dial but just remembered something, "Damn...He doesn't have a phone..."

"Then call the Mental Institution." Nolo suggested.

"Okay." He said. Kurt dialed the number and held the phone against his ear.

"Put it on Speakers. Maybe we can talk to him." Nolo said. Kurt did so and they could hear the beeping.

"Hello?" Someone asked.

"This is Kurt Wylde." He said.

"Oh. So you're Nick's brother right?" He asked

"Yes. I would like to speak to him." Kurt said.

"Okay." They could here the guy calling Nick.

"Hello, Kurt." He said.

"Hey Nick." Kurt said.

"It's Cross."

"I still know you as Nick."

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Come on. It was 7 years ago."

"Yeah, where am I now?"

"Right..."

"Hang up. Now."

"No."

"What do you want?"

"I want you to join the Teku."

"I'm only getting out in 5 years. You'll have to get someone else to do it."

"I could wait 5 years." Nolo said.

"Who said that?"

"My friend Nolo."

"I wanna talk to Mark."

"Hey Cross." Wylde said.

"Long time since we last spoke."

"Yeah. I know."

"I don't want to be with Kurt."

"To bad you can't join us."

"Why?"

"It's full."

"There's 5 years. Tell me once there's space."

"Well, bye."

"Bye." _Inner Cross: So this is what my voice sounds like. It has been a long time since then._

"You have one strange brother." Tork said

"Tell me about it." Wylde said.

"I wonder what he's doing right now..." Nolo wondered.

**Mental Institution**

"So this is what I sound like." He muttered to himself.

"Ah. I see your brother finally called you."

"He's not my brother anymore. Thanks Mr. Janeva."

"When they see you out of your face mask, I'm going to lose my job." Mr Janeva said. He slipped it in front of his mouth but he pushed his hand away.

"I don't want to wear it." He said, "Everybody just thinks I'm dangerous, but I'm not." He turned around and stared straight into Mr. Janeva's eyes and he felt like he was being sucked into them.

"Don't look at me like that." He said, hooking Cross's straight jacket together.

"This is why I hate people..." He muttered under his breath.

"It's just the way you stare at them." Mr. Janeva said, buckling his face mask.

"Grrrrr." Cross groaned. _Inner Cross: Just how I stare at them huh. Maybe a can use this power for revenge on my 'brother'. _

**What evil plans does he have ready for his brother? What is going to happen? I will start again once I get 2 reviews!**


	3. 5 years later

3. 5 years later

**Thank you Rae Kitano and Dragon for reviewing. I promise this will make more sense. Don't kill me.**

**I do not own AcceleRacers but I do own Cross, Luna and the 7 Deadly Sinz which will come out later.**

It was 5 years after Vert went missing. After Gig was destroyed in that horrible explosion, Dr. Tezla was able to get another one, but at a certain price. He was to stop the drones from advancing. He had thought that since they destroyed Gelorum, it was the end of the drones. How could it not be? Dr. Tezla was still researching about how to open the realms again. His hands were flying across the keyboard at a very fast pace.

"Any luck yet, Dr. Tezla?" Lani asked as she walked into the room.

"I think I might have gotten it, Lani." He answered, staring into the screen.

"Maybe you should take a break." Lani suggested.

"I'm so close to figuring it out, Lani!" He exclaimed

"Lani's right, Dr. Tezla. Maybe you should take a break." Gig said. Suddenly, while they were talking, the wheel started turning. When Dr. Tezla looked closely at the signs at the side of the 3 rings, they were all different.

"How is this possible?" He asked himself.

"Maybe we should get the other drivers. They've been waiting a long time for this." Lani said.

"You can do that. I have something else to do." Dr. Tezla muttered. The both of them drove out of the AcceleDrome and went to the cliffside, hoping that they would be there.

**Somewhere else**

2 guys were fighting to get something. 1 was wearing a Silencerz suit and the other was in a drone helmet and clothes.

"Let go!" The silencer shouted

"You sound familiar but that won't matter once you're dead!" The drone exclaimed. He crawled closer to the object and stretched his hand out to try to get it but was just a little to far away. The silencer got up and tried to grab the object but was pinned down by the drone.

"Get off me!" He shouted. The drone pulled out a dagger but the silencer flipped around so that he was on top of the drone.

"I'm going to blast your head of if you don't get off me!" He shouted.

"I just want to see who you are. You sound so familiar." He took of the drone's helmet and gaped. The drone did the same to the silencer.

"Vert?!" He exclaimed

"Shirako?!" Vert shouted. They hugged each other tightly and Shirako started crying.

"Why are you crying?" Vert asked.

"I never thought I would see you again." He answered, wiping away the tears.

"Same here." He said.

"I didn't think we would meet like this." Shirako said, picking up the item and passing it to Vert, "Take it."

"Thanks." Vert thanked. Suddenly, his left eye started to glow green.

"This ends now." Shirako said, taking out his dagger.

"No, Shirako. Don't do this. You don't have to keep on fighting." Vert said. He was backed onto a wall. Shirako looked as if he was ready to go out and kill innocent people.

"It is what I was born to do." He said. Vert felt like he didn't even know who he was anymore.

He threw his arm forward and screamed, "HAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

**The Cliffside.**

"The Wheel of Power is opening new realms and he wants you to race in them." Lani explained.

"So this Wheel of Power thing, it lets us enter realms that require certain skills and stuff?" A girl asked. If you just look at her, you would think she is one of those girly girls but once you hear her speak, you'll have a totally different view of her.

"Exactly...Wait...There are only 3 of you...where are the other 2? And why is there an extra car?" Lani asked.

"Oh, Kurt went to get the 5th guy. We had 4 members for 5 years." Karma answered.

"I really want to know who is this new guy." Monkey said. They started looking around when they heard the purring of car engines and the screech of car threads on the road.

"Their here." Nolo said. The new version of Battle Spec, with 2 seats, pulled up in front of them and Kurt got out.

"Get out, Nick, or do I have to help you out?" Kurt asked, walking up to the other side and opening the door a little. The door was kicked open and Kurt moved away just in time. He wore a straight jacket and a face mask which covered his mouth and nose.

"I see this is your new member." Lani said, pointing at Cross. He was about to kick her but she ducked before he could.

"Don't agitate him. He will attack." Kurt warned.

"This is why I have a bite mark on my leg. He has fangs. Seriously." Wylde said.

"Moving on." Gig said.

"Right..." Nolo muttered.

"Follow us. We'll show you the way to the new AcceleDrome." Lani said. They followed her to the AcceleDrome and Dr. Tezla, not in a metal suit, walked up to them.

"You must be wondering why I called you here." He said. There were a lot of 'Nah's and 'Not Really's going around.

"Well, I have been studying the Wheel for 5 years to try to re-open the realms but what I didn't understand was why the markings on the wheel suddenly changed. I want you to race in them and find out the secrets which lie inside them." He explained.

"So you mean you called us here to risk our selves for your own gain?" Kurt asked.

"No." He answered.

"I have something to say." Cross said, taking off his face mask.

"Go right ahead." Monkey said.

"I heard about the Accelerons once. Aren't they supposed to be super powerful or something?" He asked.

"How do you know about the Accelerons?" Dr. Tezla asked.

"I just know things." Cross answered. _Inner Cross: I could probably do some damage here._

"I don't know when the realms will open so all of you should be prepared." He said. The wheel started turning again.

"Looks like we don't have to wait." Taro said.

"What realm is this?" Karma asked.

"I don't know." Dr. Tezla answered. They got in their cars and drove into the realm. It was like a maze in that realm.

"Do you know what the realm is know?" Pork Chop asked over the speakers.

"I think this is The Maze Realm." Lani answered.

"Is it just me or are there more people who found out about the new realms." Cross asked.

"What do you mean?" Dr. Tezla asked.

"There are people in front of us." He answered.

"And their not drones." Wylde said.

"Then, what are they?" Luna asked.

"People who are going to beat you." Someone said. Karma looked at her side view mirror and saw a guy who had Purple hair and plain white eyes.

"I don't know who they are but they don't look human." Karma said.

"The 7 Deadly Sinz..." He muttered. While he was thinking about it, he crashed into a wall.

"Cross!" Kurt yelled.

"It's useless. He's gone. Hehehe." The purple haired guy said, licking the top of his lip, showing of his tongue piercing.

"Not yet he isn't." Kurt said, getting out of his car, picking Cross up and putting him in the passengers seat and he started driving again. There was a 5 way split in the road and they all split up.

"Meet you guys in the real world." Tork said.

"Is it just me or does that guy next to me look like a 12 year old?" Nolo asked.

"It doesn't matter right now. As long as we win." Kurt answered. They drove as fast as they could but were beat by a short guy wearing a hoodie and also had plain white eyes.

"Their cars...it's so complex. I want it." He said, shooting a dart thing at Nolo's car wheel and he started spinning around. Good thing he had time to hit the EDR before his car was destroyed.

"Why are you so envious of his car?" Kurt asked.

"That's 'cause I'm Envy." He said, shooting another dart at Kurt's car but he missed. Kurt rammed his car against Envy's and he crashed into the wall but he jumped out just in time and grabbed hold of Kurt's car.

"It's not over yet. Lust would love to do _it_ with you." Envy said.

"Hold up, who's Lust?" Kurt asked. He didn't answer but just tried to hold on to his car. When Kurt finally saw the portal but someone had just entered it before him.

"Get off my car you freak!" Kurt shouted, pushing Envy off his car. Next out was Karma, Taro, Luna, Monkey, Pork Chop, Tork and Wylde.

"You have a pretty face," Envy said to Luna after she had gotten out of her car, "Too bad I'm going to break it." He kicked her face and she crashed into the wall.

"Luna! Are you Okay?" Monkey asked, helping her up.

"I'm fine, Monkey, that kid sure packs a punch, or kick." She said. Pork Chop picked Envy up and walked off.

"It's okay, I've got him." Pork Chop said.

"Maybe you should go to the infirmary to check out your eye, it's bleeding a little." Monkey said.

"I'm fine. There's no need to worry about me. You should be worrying about Cross." She said.

"Oh Shit. I forgot about him!" Kurt exclaimed. When he opened the door, he wasn't there.

"Hello Lunch." Cross said, taping his shoulder and then laughing madly.

"You're not going to eat me, are you?" Kurt asked.

"Meh. Ignorant snobs ruin my appetite." He answered

"What did you say about me?" He asked, clenching his fists.

"I said you were an ignorant snob." He said.

"Why you little!" Kurt shouted.

"I guess you don't want to know about the team we were racing against, do you?" He asked.

"You mean you know them?" Dr. Tezla asked, walking up to them.

"I've heard about them but I've never seen them race." He said.

"So what is the team's name?" Dr. Tezla asked.

"They are called the 7 Deadly Sinz." Cross answered.

"What else do you know about them?" Karma asked.

"You have one of their members, try talking to him." He answered, walking off.

"Yeah, thanks a lot..." Nolo said sarcastically.

"Maybe we should try." Dr. Tezla said.

"Without us?"

**Yes. It is the worst, I repeat, WORST cliffhanger in the world. It's so obvious who it is but I'm still not telling. I'm partly following what happened in the movie when the drone clings onto Vert's car. Only this time it's not a drone...I should stop talking now and let you review!**


	4. Questions

4. Questions

**I would like to thank august child and Dragon Reverb for reviewing. This is a pretty long and confusing chapter. The next chapter will help tie the loose ends together.**

**I do not own AcceleRacers in any shape, way or form but I do own Cross, Luna and the 7 Deadly Sinz. Idea for 7 Deadly Sinz is from Tyshea on which means their not really mine. I should shut up now.**

"Without us?" Everyone looked around frantically, looking for the person who said it.

"I'm over here." He said, taping Kurt on the shoulder, who was standing at the back of the crowd. He looked behind and saw Vert and Shirako.

"Vert! You're still alive!" Nolo exclaimed.

"That so takes the trouble of finding you away." Monkey said.

"So how was the first realm?" Shirako asked.

"It was cool...hard...confusing..." Monkey answered.

"You can end up in a dead end if you take a wrong turn." Luna said, wiping the blood away from her face.

"Why sis you decide to come back now?" Dr. Tezla asked.

"We found out that the Realms were opening again so we decided to join in." Vert answered.

"So, how did you know about the Realms?" Nolo asked.

"I know a guy." Vert answered.

"So I see you aren't listening to music Stinku." Pork Chop said.

"Meh. It's not my thing anymore." Shirako answered. Gasp.

"Oh. My. Gawd." Monkey said.

"Oh my god is right! Shirako and no music!" Nolo exclaimed.

"Have we entered so twisted parallel universe!" Monkey exclaimed, running around in circles.

"Guys. It's not the Apocalypse if I'm not listening to music. I've changed." Shirako said.

"Yeah. He _has _changed. A lot." Vert said.

"Dr. Tezla! I have readings from that guy! He's not human!" Lani exclaimed, running into the center, as I call it.

"What do you mean?" Dr. Tezla asked.

"He's a demon. That boy is possessed by one of the 7 Deadly Sins."

"Let's talk to him." Vert suggested.

"Not yet. Do you know what happened to Nolo's car? I found out that the dart that hit his wheel was as small as a needle. It's his power that made his car explode." Lani explained.

"What power?" Tork asked.

"The power of Envy. He finds joy in destroying something that someone else has and he doesn't." Lani answered.

"So if we want to talk to him...?" Shirako asked.

"We blindfold him. I read it on the Internet once. I was bored and went onto and saw that someone drew a picture of the 7 Deadly Sins so I looked it up on Wikipedia." Cross answered.

"Who's going to risk themselves to do that?" Tork asked.

"The guy with nothing to lose." Cross answered and everyone looked at Monkey.

"Why are you all looking at me?" He asked.

"You have nothing to lose. Go and blindfold that sin!" Cross said.

"Are you saying that I'm a loser?" Monkey asked.

"Pretty much. It's better than being my lunch." Cross said.

"You can't eat me!" Monkey exclaimed.

"He's a vampire and wizard put together." Kurt said.

"Then where is your pointy vampire ears?" Monkey asked.

"Underneath. My. Hair." He answered. Monkey looked at the back of his head and saw a little of the sharp point of his ear pointing out.

"Y-Y-Y-You Suck!" Monkey exclaimed, scared out of his wits.

"I'm a Vampire. Of course I 'suck'." Cross said sarcastically.

"You seriously suck!" Monkey shouted.

"We've already been through this, so stop monkeying around and blindfold that sin!" Cross shouted, "No pun intended."

"Fine. I'll do it." Monkey said, trying to back away from Cross's amazing power of sarcasm. He walked to where he thought Envy was.

"Um...Monkey...It's the other way..." Lani told him.

"Oh...Right...I knew that. I just wanted to check if you knew." He said, trying to hid the fact that he was completely wrong. he turned and walked the other way. When he reached a room, he walked in and turned on the light. Envy was chained onto a board and was glaring at Monkey.

"Loser. You have nothing to lose at all. Other than nothing, you have nothing." Envy joked.

"Haha. Very nice. It's so funny I forgot to laugh." Monkey said sarcastically.

"You just did." He said.

"Just shut up. I already got dissed by a Vampire who is practically half my age..." Monkey muttered

"Too bad for you loser." Envy laughed. Monkey just growled and walked closer to Envy and blindfolded him.

"How about that. Not so much of a loser now am I?" Monkey asked.

"Nope. You're still a loser." Envy said.

"It was a rhetorical question..." Monkey muttered.

"Like I care, loser." He said.

"Stop calling me a loser!" Monkey shouted.

"What? Too chicken to admit you're a loser?" Envy asked.

"That's it! I'm now officially ignoring you!" Monkey exclaimed, walking off.

"Soooo, how'd it go?" Cross asked, "Did he diss you as badly as I did?"

"Go Away." Monkey said.

"Yup. He totally dissed him." Shirako said.

"You said it." Vert said.

"Let's go talk to him." Tork said.

"You first loser." Cross said, pushing Monkey forward.

"Stop calling me that." Monkey said.

"Why should I?" Cross asked.

"Because I am older than you." Monkey answered. They walked into the room and saw Envy looking around, or turning his head around randomly.

"So this is Envy." Dr. Tezla said.

"What do you want. All I want is to go back to the others." Envy said.

"I want answers." Dr. Tezla said.

"Like I will tell you anything." He said.

"Don't say anything Cross." Wylde said.

"Since you are a Wizard, according to Kurt, you should have a truth spell right?" Dr. Tezla asked.

"Yeah. I'll try it out. Summer's Evil, Summer's Kind, but now all must speak their mind." Cross said, doing strange hand movements and there was a flash of light.

"I hope this works." Monkey said.

"I wanna try." Shirako said.

"Go ahead." Cross said.

"Do you really think Monkey is a loser?" Shirako asked.

"No. I don't. I think he's an idiot." Envy answered.

"See! I'm not a loser!" Monkey proved to Cross.

"But you are a loser anyway. Plus, he said that you were an idiot." Cross said, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh." Monkey muttered.

"Why are you racing in the realms?" Dr. Tezla asked.

"Oh. So we can take the power from the Accelerons and become the most powerful people in the world...Oh damn it...Why did I just say that?" Envy answered.

"You look too young to be racing." Nolo said.

"I'm 17 years old." He muttered

"You look so young..." Nolo muttered in denial.

"Yeah. And you look so old." Envy said.

"Now that was just harsh." Nolo said.

"Now tell me, who are the other 6 Deadly Sins?" Dr. Tezla asked.

"Oh. There's Lust, Greed, Pride, Gluttony, Wrath and Sloth." Envy answered, "Why do I keep answering your questions?!"

"You're under a truth spell. get used to it." Cross said.

"I so don't want to be here." He said.

"Too bad 'cause you are going to be here for a while." Shirako said.

"If you let me go, I'll tell you everything." Envy bribed.

"You're already under a truth spell, you're going to tell us everything anyway." Cross said.

"Please. If I'm not able to see, what's the point in my power?" Envy asked himself.

"Come on. He looks pretty harmless." Vert said.

"He kicked me in the face!" Luna exclaimed.

"Haven't you had something taken away from you that you really care about?" Vert asked.

"We are not going to let him go." Dr. Tezla stated clearly.

"Come on. You must have a spell in there which can take his powers away for a while." Vert said, looking at Cross.

"Well, I guess I will have to do a spell improve..."He muttered.

"NO!" Kurt and Wylde Shouted at the same time.

"Why?" Vert asked.

"He always messes up the spell." Wylde said.

"Just try it." Vert said.

"Alright. If that's what you want. Hm...So we all can leave in style, take his powers away for a while." He said.

"Anything happen?" Pork Chop asked.

"I don't know." Cross answered, "But I feel weird."

"Oh no. Don't tell me..." Kurt muttered.

"He messed up the spell again!" The Wylde brothers exclaimed.

"Sorry...But it should wear off in about...2 days." Cross said.

"2 days is a long time..." Luna muttered.

"But as long as Envy doesn't have his powers, we can let him out." Vert said.

"Fine." Dr. Tezla said, tossing him the keys.

"You can thank me now." Vert said while opening the chains.

"Why should I?" He asked.

"Because I bribed them to let you out." Vert said.

"But you want something that's for sure." He said, taking of the blindfold. His eyes actually had pupils this time but he didn't look to happy.

"Being human feels so..so..so...weird..." Envy muttered.

Shirako was walking to the bathroom until Cross ran past him like a gust of wind.

"Wow. Drafty." He said, and continued he continued walking. Cross ran into the bathroom and looked at the mirror.

"Damn it...I have human ears...Wait a minute...I'm looking at a mirror?!" Cross exclaimed.

"Cross, I need to tell you something important." Shirako said, walking into the bathroom. Yes, the door was open.

"What?" He asked.

"Get out of the toilet." He said.

"Fine." He said, walking off, "Don't have to be rude about it."

"Whatever you pathetic human." Shirako muttered. _Inner Shirako: I can't believe I just said that!_

"What did you say?" Cross asked

"Oh. Nothing." Shirako said, blushing.

**1 day later**

1 day later, everyone had gotten used to it in the new AcceleDrome and were all in the living room watching Wall-E. Their laughter was cut off by the beeping sound.

"The racers which will go into the realm are as followed. Kurt Wylde." Dr. Tezla said across the PA speakers, or whatever you call them.

"Yes." Kurt said.

"Nicholas Wylde."

"I have no car!!" He shouted.

"You can borrow mine." Shirako said, handing him his keys.

"Dude. I'm not used to driving your Asian cars..." Cross said.

"Fine. Use mine." Vert said. Cross took the keys from him and got into his car.

"Luna Sandstone."

"Fine by me." She said, getting her helmet.

"Tork Maddox. Taro Kitano and Deezel Riggs." Dr. Tezla finished. By now, Pork Chop had gotten used to him calling him by his real name.

"What realm is this?" Kurt asked.

"It's the illusion realm." Dr. Tezla said, "You may take your motorcycles in this realm. Actually, you should." Kurt and Pork Chop were the only ones with motorbikes so they took them instead. Just before Kurt started his engine, Envy pushed him off and raced off.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Kurt shouted.

"Going back! Catch ya next time losers." Envy shouted back as he entered the realm.

"No problem. As long as he is on Kurt's motorcycle, he will come back here." Dr. Tezla said.

"But what if he's smart enough to go into one of his friend's cars?" Nolo asked

"Oh. Never thought about that." Dr. Tezla said.

**Dr. Tezla? Not thinking? What twisted parallel universe have we entered! R&R please. I would like it.**


	5. The Illusion Realm

5. The Illusion Realm

**I would like to say thank you to those who reviewed and those people are: august child, Rae Kitano and Dragon Reverb! Clap clap clap! And you all know they write better stories than me!**

**I do not own anything but Cross, Luna and the 7 Deadly Sinz. Though how they look belongs to Tyshea. So in truth, their personalities belong to me and what they look like belong to Tyshea.**

**I really wish I did own AcceleRacers though but all I do is borrow the characters for my own, and others, amusement and I don't get anything in return for doing so. Have fun reading**

* * *

The cars, and motorcycles, jumped in through the portal and landed on a racing track.

"What's the point in this realm? It's too easy." Pork Chop said.

"That's what you think." Luna said.

"What do you mean by that?" Pork Chop asked

"This is the Illusion Realm. Anything could happen. It's looks easy but it's not when the Illusion-ness kicks in." Luna answered.

"Is it just me or is Kurt not riding his motorcycle?" Cross asked.

"That's definitely not Kurt.' Tork said.

"Envy." They all said. 6 cars came in behind them and started passing them. One of them just stayed in front of Taro and didn't let him pass so if Taro went left, he would go left and if Taro went right, he would go right.

"What's your problem?" Taro asked.

"I'm the slowest guy in the group. Name's Sloth." He answered, continuing to block Taro. While they were racing, something strange happened. They started seeing things.

"Is it just me or is there dancing steaks?" Pork Chop asked.

"What are you talking about? I see something different." Cross said.

"Their all illusions. Just empty your mind." Luna said. They all took a deep breath and continued racing. While Sloth was driving, he suddenly skidded across the track and he fell of the road.

"Sloth!" Envy exclaimed, stopping his motorcycle.

"I know he's opposing us but I'm not going to let it go that easily." Taro said, shooting a grappling hook, which was newly installed, and grabbed his car.

"Why didn't you let me die?" Sloth asked.

"Come on. We just met. Plus, since Envy's gone, we need someone to replace him." Taro said, pulling the grappling up so he was back on the track but Sloth had hit the steering wheel so hard when he was pulling the grappling up that he blacked out.

"Taro, what happened?" Lani asked over the speakers

"Let's just say it was an illusion." Taro answered, picking Sloth up.

"I'm wasting time on you. You're lucky you're alive." Taro said as he put him into the car.

"I know I am." He said, grabbing Taro's throat, slowly of course.

"Is this the way you thank the guy who saved you?" Taro asked.

"What's going on Taro?" Lani asked over the speakers.

"Taro's not here right now." Sloth said. Taro was able to stuggle out of his grasp, which was very light to tell the truth, and cross the seatbelt over his arms. Taro got back into the driver's seat and drove off. He drove fast enough to catch up with the others and saw Envy getting into someone else's car. When he passed that car, it said Greed at the side of it.

"Looks like he knew that once he was on Kurt's motorcycle, he would go back to the AcceleDrome." Tork said.

"I can't take it anymore!" Pork Chop exclaimed.

"Don't try and chase your illusions or not look at the track or you'll end up like him." Taro said.

"Like who?" Cross asked.

"One of the Deadly Sinz I think. His name is Sloth. I just thought maybe he would know more than Envy." Taro said.

"Eh he he..." Cross chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Pork Chop asked.

"Sloth is a year younger than Envy..." Cross muttered.

"It doesn't matter right now. We're near the end." Taro said, he looked at Sloth and saw he wasn't struggling to get out at all, "And you are not trying to get out, why?"

"Meh. Too lazy. Not worth my time." He said. _Inner Sloth: I'm Sloth you genius...I'm too lazy to think right now..._

"I see why you're Sloth." Taro said, speeding up a little, passing a lot of people and he was first out of the realm.

"I see you're the first out...and you brought a friend..." Vert muttered. The rest came out after him and sighed.

"That was the stupidest realm I have ever seen..." Pork Chop muttered.

"I can't believe none of you thought of getting this guy." Taro said.

"Uh. Maybe because he was behind us." Pork Chop said.

"He looks like he won't hurt anyone." Lani said.

"He's the laziest person I have ever known." Taro said, "And that's not a long time." They started asking him questions and Cross, Kurt and Wylde sneaked off into Cross's room which was filled with potions and magic powders.

"So, you sure you have something that can get our powers back?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah." Cross answered, taking a glass filled with purple powder. He threw some on the ground and there was a puff of smoke.

"Did it work?" Wylde asked.

"Oops. I grabbed the wrong one." Cross said, grabbing another glass with green powder and threw it at the ground again.

"I think it worked this time." Kurt said.

"Yup it did." Wylde confirmed, pointing at Cross's ears.

"Let's go." Cross said, they wanted to get back to the center unnoticed but since Cross went out last, Shirako was behind him and started asking him questions.

"So what was the realm like? Was it confusing? Stupid? I want answers. To be theoretical, illusions are just a trick of the mind, like mirages when you are in the desert too long. I guess this realm has this special ability to make people hallucinate things and they stop focusing on the track and fall off. I've been researching about this realm while you were racing and I fou-" Shirako was cut off by Cross.

"Shut up!" Cross shouted

"I'm just asking. Blah blah blah blah, you know, blah blah blah blah and then, blah blah blah blah." Shirako rambled. Imagine those anime angry things on Cross's head.

"I don't speak NERD okay!" Cross insulted

"I actually wonder if Nerd is in the dictionary. I also wonder who came up with that word and why did they make such a strange word. I think it's because they are a nerd and people were calling him a loser and he said that he was not a loser, he was a nerd which sounded strange but now everyone thinks of Nerd as in a very smart person an-" Shirako was cut off by Cross again.

"Stop talking to me!" Cross exclaimed

"It depends on what you mean by stop. Stop as In stop the door from closing down on us or stop as in stop doing what I'm doing right now." Shirako said.

"Yes! That's it! Just Zip it!" Cross shouted angrily

"Zip what? Is my fly open? Nope. It's not. It's actually impossible to zip it cause I don't even know what it is. And why are you not answering me?" Shirako asked

"Oh my god I can't stand his tone, put on his ears, headphones." Cross said and headphones appeared on Shirako's ears and he shut up.

"Thank you magic." Cross sighed in relief. He could hear the Techno music blaring out of his headphones and smiled.

"I might get in trouble for this...Then again...He won't talk to me." Cross said to himself. When they reached the center, everyone just stared at Shirako.

"Yes! We have entered reality! I knew we were in some type of twisted parallel universe!" Monkey exclaimed, giving Shirako a hug.

"Woah. Back off." He said, pushing Monkey away.

"Yeah, Taro. He's great. Easy to catch, hard to talk to." Wylde said to Taro.

"He's just so lazy..." Taro muttered. Sweat Drop.

"Watch this guys. How old are you?" Nolo asked

"I don't feel like answering that." Sloth said.

"How to make him answer..." Kurt muttered. They all pondered for a second and Cross thought of something. Yes, there was the idea 'ding'.

"For every sin there is a virtue, maybe we could turn this sin into a virtue." Cross said happily.

"How?" They asked

"I have a spell for that!" Cross exclaimed happily.

"Is it an improve spell?" Kurt asked

"Nope!" Cross answered.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Dr. Tezla asked.

"For you to approve." Cross said, "You might want to stand back. Just to warn you, this is a temporary spell. Only works for 3 days." Everyone moved 4 steps backwards and watched him. He took out a staff, which looked like a wand, and hit it on the ground 3 times.

"ÞşǾךּШŊшŌĭü įθđðÂĹ∫ōύ ŝқĦБβįäפֿמĵďķ MëĤđMäļҝ!" He chanted. There was a huge flash of light and something happened.

"Did it work?" They asked.

"Yeah. Guys, say hello to Diligence." He said.

"So if that guy was Sloth in it's most concentrated form, that means..." Shirako muttered.

"Exactly. She's going to be the most annoying thing you will talk to." Cross stated

"She?" Taro asked

"Yeah. Diligence is a girl. Only now she's in a guys body." Cross answered.

"Hey, wassup. What do you want from me? I'm strapped to a car! Hey, this car is in need of some fixing." She blabbed on for 5 hours strait without stopping, other than when she needs to breath, and everyone got tired.

"Reverse the spell?" Cross asked

"Yes." They all answered. He took out his staff and hit it on the ground 3 times.

"қĿĴÄŝ฿ÖVġÌĠĤЂŠ Ŏĵ§ď฿ġÅҝŜŋğЪðяĭũשּׂŋ ŠÞĭĐ฿דּĴåїÚω฿ŋş ĂďŠÞŏЈЬÞщÌùБĢ∂Ŏ∫ĎήБģ!" He chanted. There was a flash of light again.

"Oh shit..." Cross muttered, his voice sounded different.

"What?" They all asked.

"I messed up the last line..." He answered

* * *

**OMG! What's going to happen! I'll give you the initials. They are GB. It's okay. They don't miss a realm. Although they have to drive like that for once... cough spoiler cough**

_**You should really get that checked out.**_

**Yeah. Thanks narrator. I appreciate it.**


	6. Gender Bending!

6. Gender Bending!!

**Thank you to (Insert person's pen name's here) for reviewing. I really enjoyed it. Wait a minute...I didn't get any reviews! Stupid card thingy! Always giving me lies. Oh well, just enjoy this.**

**Just so you know, I'm going to use their girl, and boy, names. Their girl, and boy, names are as followed. If you think it's to confusing, tell me and I'll right down their normal names. Sorry, I just couldn't resist doing this. Gender Bending is awesome.**

**Cross- Nat**

**Kurt- Kat**

**Shirako- Saiyaka**

**Nolo- Nina**

**Luna- Lucas**

**Karma- Ken**

**Lani- Liam**

**Pork Chop- Dina**

**Monkey- Michelle**

**Tork- Tanya**

**Taro- Tomoyo**

**Dr. Peter Tezla- Dr. Penny Tezla**

**Wylde- Ren (I like the name Ren so deal with it)**

**Vert- Vivace**

"I messed up the last line..." Nat muttered

"Is it just me or are you a girl?" Kat asked.

"You're a girl too!" Saiyaka exclaimed.

"Oh My Gawd! We're all girls!" Nina exclaimed.

"Except for us. We're boys!" Lucas exclaimed.

"I never thought being a boy would be this strange..." Ken muttered

"Same here..." Liam said.

"I don't think we can race like _this_!" Dina exclaimed.

"I know what you mean, Dina! Did I just call you Dina! I mean Pork Chop!" Michelle exclaimed.

"I have a feeling to call everyone by different names." Tanya said.

"I know what you mean." Tomoyo said.

"Alright. Do you have a counter spell?" Dr. Tezla asked. (Tezla is the last name so it's the same for now)

"No. That spell doesn't have a counter spell." Nat said, "Plus, I'm running out of power."

"I can't believe you messed up the spell! Again!" Ren said.

This is bad, really bad." Vivace said

"Can you guys unbuckle this seat belt?" The new girl Sloth, said. Like everyone, she was still wearing the same clothes but she had gotten way smaller and her big collared jacket covered most of her face already.

"I will, once you answer a question." Dr. Tezla said

"Only one." Sloth said.

"Who leads your team?" He asked

"That's a stupid question if you only have one." Nat said.

"Lust." Sloth said, barely in a whisper.

"Can we skip the stupid questions and move on to, HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO TURN BACK TO THE WAY WE WERE!" Michelle exclaimed.

"I with her on that one...I just said _her_!" Dina exclaimed

"What's the big deal? I think I look pretty Saeczhi." Saiyaka said.

"Omg. Saiyaka likes _it_?! What's wrong with the world?!" Michelle exclaimed.

"What? I do look pretty shekushi." Saiyaka said.

"Enough with the chit-chat. We gotta do something!" Ren exclaimed.

"The thing is. I can't use the counter spell unless I get the blood from each person and I'm not biting you." Cross explained.

"You can bite me. I don't mind as long as I get out of here." Sloth said. Oo

"..."

"As long as we're like this, we better look it." Kat said.

"You mean, we need to go buy clothes?" Lucas asked

"Exactly." Kat answered, "You're coming too, Sloth."

"Why?" Sloth asked.

"Because I said so. Plus, since you're going to be here for a while..." Kat answered.

"Just shoot me..." Sloth muttered.

"Too bad we're mean." Kat said.

"I hate you..." Sloth muttered.

"You're coming with us if you like it or not." Kat said.

"Who knew Kat was that mean..." Michelle muttered. They had gotten used to calling each other with their freakish girl names.

"What if I run of and hide." Sloth asked.

"Don't worry. We'll just walk 3 steps forward." Kat teased.

"Now that was just harsh." Sloth said.

"If you don't come along nicely, I will take Nick's strait jacket and make you wear it." Kat threatened.

"I don't even fit

into that. You do know there is a bit of a height difference." Sloth said. Imagine a line and Cross is just above that line and Sloth is one head taller.

"Like I care. It'll just be more painful." Kat said.

"Like I'm going to need to buy clothes." Sloth said.

"Yeah right. You grew shorter so now I can barely see your eyes and your jacket is covering your hands." Kat denied.

"Fine, I'll go, but I'm still taller that you." Sloth said.

"But you're way younger than me." Kat said, releasing the seat belt. Sloth stood up and was definitely a head shorter.

"I'm lucky I was born a guy or else I would be this short." Sloth said, his arms folded across his chest. Saiyaka started poking him playfully.

"Stop poking me." Sloth said.

"But you're just so pokable." Saiyaka said, smiling. Sloth picked her up and threw her aside.

"Ok. No poking you." Saiayka said.

Most of them didn't mind it though 'cause nobody could tell who they were anyway. They left the AcceleDrome, some with newly improved cars and some with new cars. The 2 people with new cars were Shirako and Cross.

Shirako's car looked kind of like Battle Spec but it was white with a black line at both sides of the car with a music note at the end of the line. It also has a sun roof and at the back of his car, there was a chinese dragon with black with blue strips and a green outline and it also had blue neon and lambo doors. Awesome ain't it.

Cross's car, on the other hand, was much more simple. It was the same car as before but it is more tricked out than before. They went to The Curve, (Sorry. Don't know any malls in L.A) and went to lots of clothe stores.

"I feel strange..." Liam said.

"Don't we all." Lucas said. They had been there for atleast 2 hours but hey, they had to shop for 15 people. Sloth was the only one without new clothes because he didn't want any at all.

"Just get some new clothes, Sloth. It's not that bad." Lucas said.

"I haven't worn any other type of clothes before." Sloth said.

"You don't go out much do you?" Kat asked.

"Not really." Sloth answered.

"Well then, we're going to show you." Kat said.

"What?!" Sloth exclaimed as Kat grabbed his wrist and ran somewhere. Everyone else followed to see how he's going to torture Sloth. First they took him to a music shop, which was actually Saiyaka's plan, and _made_ him listen to music.

"What the heck is this noise?!" Sloth exclaimed, quickly taking off the headphones.

"It's called music." Vivace said.

"And I think this 'music' is atrocious." Sloth said.

"Where to next?" Kat asked.

"Let's go to the gadget store." Dr. Tezla suggested, only saying that because he needed things for himself.

"Let's go then." Ken said. Sloth was dragged with them again to a gadget store.

"I don't get the point of these...contraptions." Sloth said.

"You don't get anything." Dina said.

"Tell me about it." Tomoyo said.

"This is going to be a loooooooooong day." Tanya sighed. Next, they went to Comics Corner (It's the shop I go to ) and looked at some comic books. Sloth was really interested and curious how they made the colours so realistic.

"It's called computer graphics." Saiyaka explained.

"How do you do that?" Sloth asked, "And how does the person do it so many times?"

"It's called printing it." Liam answered.

"Now what?" Michelle asked.

"Let's go to the movies." Ken suggested. So they all went to the movies and the movie they watched was Wall-E. Yes, Wall-E. When they came out, Sloth started asking them a lot of questions.

"So you mean they don't video this movie and they actually draw it?" Sloth asked.

"Yeah." Saiyaka answered.

"Cool!" Sloth exclaimed.

"Awesome. We made him happy!" Michelle said.

"Let's go to the instrument store. If he's so interested in how they make movies, he should be interested in how they make sound." Lucas suggested. Everyone actually agreed on that place for once. When they reached, Sloth was practically amazed by all these instruments.

"Wow." They all said.

"My theory was right after all." Lucas said.

"How do these things make sound?" Sloth asked, messing with the piano.

"Good question." Saiyaka answered, "But you do not want to know the answer. It's really long."

"Maybe we should go now." Dina said. They all agreed and went back to the AcceleDrome.

"I hope the next realm opens after we get de-girl-ified." Michelle said. The alarm sounded and they had to go into the realms.

"Looks like it's too late to turn back now."

**Oooo! racing as the opposite gender. How is that going to feel? Reviews would be thanked fully.**


	7. The Agility Realm

7. The Agility Realm

**I got confused with the gender bended names so I used their normal names instead. THis is a REALLY short chapter and it's not that great either...Moving on.**

"You mean we have to race as girls?!" Monkey exclaimed.

"Yes, we do." Kurt answered.

"The drivers who will enter the realms are as followed, Kurt Wylde, Shirako Takamoto, Vert Wheeler, Mitchell McClurg, Mark Wylde and Deezel Riggs." Dr. Tezla said over the speakers. They all got into their car and got ready. Sloth decided to do something so he walked to the nearest car, which happened to be Cross's, and drove off.

"Damn lucky I put in that auto break. Helps when I'm not driving the car." Cross said, pressing the button.

"Too bad, Sloth." Luna said, patting him on the back and walking off to do something.

"Meh. Can't say I tried." Sloth said.

"Too lazy I see..." Cross muttered.

"What type of realm is this?" Vert asked as he entered the realm.

"If I'm not mistaken, which I'm not, it's the agility realm." Dr. Tezla answered.

"What does that mean?" Wylde asked.

"I don't know exactly." Dr. Tezla answered.

"So what do we do?" Monkey asked.

"I don't know, just race!" Dr. Tezla exclaimed.

"Thanks for the help..." Shirako muttered. They kept racing and their were lots of sharp turns. And when I say lots, I mean lots.

"Wow. This is going to be a hard realm to conquer." Vert said. Suddenly, out of no where, a bunch of drones appeared and started racing.

"I thought we defeated the drones." Wylde exclaimed just before he was hit by a drone.

"Leave it to me." Shirako said and 2 loud speakers came out from both sides of his car and Techno music started blaring out of it and it destroyed most of the drones except 1.

"What are you doing master?" It asked.

"Master?!" They all questioned, all except Vert that is. Never thought that would happen did ya? Of course you did!

"What? You must have gotten me confused with someone else." Shirako said, trying to save his ass.

"It's not possible for me to get you mistaken, master." It said.

"Is there something you're not telling us, Shirako?" Lani asked over the speakers.

"What?" He asked.

"I sooooo know you can hear me." Lani said. Shirako got agitated and wires came out of his fingers and his speakers just went haywire so that Lani couldn't talk to him.

"Shirako? Shirako?" Lani asked. There was only fuzzy types of sounds coming from the speakers.

"Whatever you guys are talking about, can we talk about it later?" Monkey asked.

"I agree with Monkey on this one. We need to concentrate on the road." Kurt said as he took another sharp turn.

"We've got...those guys which I don't know if they are human or not..." Monkey muttered as he looked at his rear view mirror (I think it's a rear view mirror. I can't drive yet...) and saw those 7 Deadly Sinz...or should I say 6.

"We're demons, idiots." One of them said, "By the way, I'm much better than you."

"I bet you that's Pride." Vert said.

"Seriously. Duh." Shirako muttered, rolling his eyes.

**AcceleDrome**

Lani and Dr. Tezla were in the control room and were still wondering about Shirako and why the speakers (Not the music ones) just stopped working only on his car. Sloth opened the door and walked in.

"Am I even allowed in here?" Sloth asked.

"Why not. We are already having problems with Shirako's speakers. I was just wondering how you climbed up all those stairs." Lani said. Sigh.

"I can fix that." Sloth said.

"You can? Well, give it a shot." Lani said. Sloth got under the desk and there were lots of wires. He did some things, including cutting a lot of wires off.

"Uh, what do you think you're are doing?!" Dr. Tezla exclaimed.

"Just try it." Sloth said.

"What if it explodes?" Dr. Tezla asked, being totally skeptical.

"Fine. I'll try it." Sloth said, getting up and clicking the button next to the screen and Shirako's picture turned up.

"Hah. Proved you wrong. Who knew working felt good." Sloth said.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Dr. Tezla asked.

"I'm taking a course in mechanics." Sloth answered. Shirako looked at the screen and frowned.

"I thought I short-circuited the system." Shirako said.

"Well, it is almost the end of this realm. Maybe we could ask him some questions about it." Dr. Tezla said.

"Hello. Driving right here." Shirako said.

"Just keep driving." Lani said. While they were talking, Cross burst through the door.

"I got the antidote!"

**Damn you Cross...Why must you do that? I think you should have done it once they got back and while they weren't talking to Shirako about the 'thing'. I hate complimenting myself but I really liked the part when it was like 'Hello, Driving right here.' That was funny. -Shot-**


End file.
